


月光与夜

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	月光与夜

月光与夜

“你好，我叫赵让，我可以和你做朋友吗？”  
眼前的大男孩笑得有点儿傻，穿着大大的卡通T恤，刘也露出诧异的表情，在午夜路灯昏暗的小巷子里，一下子被一个比自己高很多的人拦住确实是个不小的惊吓，但看着这个男孩确实没有恶意的样子，他摇摇头又想起什么又摇摇头，拿出手机，快速打了几个字。

“不好意思，我听不到”刘也指指自己的耳朵，又指指自己的嘴巴。  
赵让有点惊讶但只是一刹那，他甚至有一丝惊慌，他指指刘也的手机，又指指自己，刘也把手机递过去“不好意思吓到你了，之前就看到你了，你是住在周围吗，我可以当你朋友吗”

“我不是搭讪啊，我没有坏心眼，我就是”……

赵让想了很久也没想好理由，却看见刘也笑了笑，在手机打下：好。

如果下次你能白天遇见我，再对我讲一次吧。  
然后刘也挥着手告辞，路灯勾勒出他单薄的身影。  
赵让傻笑着看着他离开。

全世界都糊成一团霾，只有刘也站在光芒中，不，刘也就是光。

赵让开心的笑着。直直看着远去的背影，生怕眨眼会错过那些光芒，刘也背后的红发留的有些长，在暖橘色的灯光下，像一团晚霞，柔软又绮丽，他的皮肤很白，透着淡淡的粉色。

他就这么看着刘也走远，直到那一束光消失在黑夜里。

“你回来了，干哈呢这么晚”高嘉朗一边擦着手上的水一边跑出来接刘也的提包，“是不是那群臭小子又缠着你喊你补课喇”  
“我家媳妇儿咋这么受欢迎，我得想个办法”高嘉朗说着不老实地在他身上摸摸索索。  
刘也一边笑着一边推他，比划着让他滚一边去。

吃完饭，高嘉朗洗完碗，刘也冲了澡出来，两人窝在沙发里看电影。  
一部很老的片子，里面冗长的台词和泛黄的画面让人昏昏欲睡，刘也靠着高嘉朗的手臂，他想到那个搭话的小男孩又傻又愣，于是想起了他和高嘉朗第一次见面，高嘉朗那时候还没这么黑，白白的，秀气的样子，对着刘也说，我觉得你贼好看，然后去牵刘也的手，你以后当我媳妇儿好不好。最后被刘也压着揍了一顿。  
然后他就边捂着脸边跑，欠搜搜吼着，刘也是吧你给我等着，你迟早有一天会哭着求我当我媳妇。  
虽然小高嘉朗也没说错，俩人还是滚到了一起，在某些时候，刘也也确实哭着叫他老公了。  
刘也看着额发有些长了的高嘉朗，记忆有些错乱，少年的他和现在的他，怎么会这么不一样了。

他以前眼神里有光，他说要当拯救所有人的大英雄，他当了消防员，经常忙得脚不沾地。他喜欢健身，总是在刘也面前秀他硬邦邦的肌肉，一边嫌弃刘也懒肚子一块腹肌都没有，一边对他软乎乎的白肚皮爱不释手。他喜欢唱歌，拉着刘也在公园里抢老爷爷的话筒，还在大半夜跑到楼顶放声高歌。他喜欢烹饪，总是尝试一些新花样，吃得刘也苦不堪言。

但他现在变了。他变得坚硬又柔软，没有了以前的傲气，再也不是当年那个孩子头高家宁了，他再也没有唱过歌了。

刘也沉默地摸上高嘉朗的大腿，去吻他爱人紧抿着的嘴唇，像撬开河蚌一样，去勾起他的情欲。

高嘉朗正看着电影又或是在想其他事，愣了一下，又反应过来，于是把刘也拉近了一点，加深这个吻。

从刘也话越来越少之后，他们就常常用吻来交换情绪。

从嘴唇外部慢慢勾勒，到深入内里，交缠刻画，刘也描绘着，他张着眼睛看着高嘉朗的眉眼，看看他舒展开眉头，然后伸手去环上他的脖颈，用半勃起的下身去蹭高嘉朗的大腿根。

他张开嘴，无声的开口“ganwo”

这是一场无比安静的性事，两人咬着嘴做爱。  
刘也被高嘉朗顶到沙发边缘，他害怕掉下去想抓着沙发靠背，却又被高嘉朗拖着带回来。  
在两人发泄过一遍之后，高嘉朗抱着刘也回到卧室，然后背后抱着他温柔绵密地抽插着，刘也扭动着腰好像不够似的，于是高嘉朗捏着刘也腿根，再大力操弄起来。

以前的高嘉朗不是这么一个温柔的人，他总是大大咧咧又带点狡猾，床上的花样比谁都多，刘也本来是个性子很急的人，耐不住他吊胃口。  
所以之前的性事几乎都是末日一样的激烈，两人每次都会做到失控。

但也只到那场事故为止，那之后的高嘉朗和刘也，变得沉默又柔软，像两个受伤的野兽，互相舔舐伤口。刘也失聪，嗓子毁了，从寡言少语慢慢变得一言不发。而高嘉朗只是胸口烧伤，一大片狰狞的皮肤，那是一场可怕的事故，相比于很多丧命的乘客，他们又可以说是幸运的。

每一天高嘉朗的梦里，都是火中的那个选择。他不停梦到他背着那个十几岁的男孩走出爆炸现场的情景，他背后永远有一个声音，沙哑又不甘，“高……嘉……朗咳咳……郎哥…咳咳………”

醒来又是无尽的痛苦，他明明可以，他明明可以。

这是刘也第二次遇到那个奇怪的大高个男孩，男孩看着刘也，像上次一样笑得太傻了，刘也也被不自觉的被带着微笑起来。  
他掏出手机：你怎么在这里？

赵让也拿出自己的手机，手机壳是鲜黄的海绵宝宝：你说的白天来找你啊。  
我再说一次哦，我能当你朋友吗，刘也大哥。

我知道你有爱人，我不是对你有意思哦。  
哎不对，我也算是对你有意思。  
你能教我跳舞吗？我想当你学生！

刘也看着手忙脚乱打字的男孩，哭笑不得。  
好啊，你报名，交钱，就可以了，那我能知道你的名字了吗？  
对我没意思又有意思的学生朋友。

赵让脸通红：我叫赵让，就是这么打的赵让。

傻里傻气的，这依旧是赵让给刘也的第二印象。

虽然他只给刘也留下了傻里傻气的印象，但赵让融入得很快，他不怎么说话，而且只望向刘也，像坚定又执着的眺望塔，只追随刘也的方向。他热切的目光，看得刘也都有点怕带坏小朋友了。虽然打着要和刘也做朋友不纯目的来的，舞蹈学得倒是很快，长手长脚的他也遭受了很多困难，却比其他学生更努力勤奋，一个动作一个动作死命地练习，课下却又恢复了傻气的模样，擦着汗水盯着刘也傻乐。

“刘老师，那小子追你呢”同班的学生打字逗刘也。“你就从了赵让吧”  
刘也只是拍了拍看热闹的一群坏小子脑袋，然后嘴角扬起一点点弧度悄悄笑着。

【你本来不会发光，可是你是我夜晚里的月亮，那么皎洁明亮，月色似水，照入我的世界。】

时间就和过去的每一年一样过得很快，刘也和高嘉朗，上班吃饭做爱睡觉。舞蹈室慢慢走了很多人，也来了很多新学生，刘也依旧是那个安静的刘老师，赵让却像扎了根一样天天赖在舞蹈室，但他从不越距，好像刘也是一个展览品，放在跟前，瞧见了就够了一样，于是两人之间产生了某种默契，一个安静，一个傻笑。

赵让学了卓别林的默片表演，学了基本的手语，穿着奇奇怪怪各式各样的卡通T恤。他总是夸张得搞怪，大笑，摔跤，拍了很多无声的vlog分享给刘也，逗得刘也一双眼睛总是笑眯眯的，真像一只狐狸。  
他很想刘也开心。

“你对刘也这么好干啥呢，老师有家室的”周围的同学看不下去了提醒他。

赵让很认真道“因为刘也老师开心了，那我的世界就更加五彩斑斓了。”  
啧啧啧其他学生对此嗤之以鼻，暗恋的小男生，太肉麻了。

赵让开始帮刘也带新学生，解决了刘也不少因为聋哑带来的麻烦，惹得另一个老师老是开玩笑“赵让啊，你这么贤惠，可你的刘也老师不要你啊”  
“你要不将就将就从了我吧”  
“我看我长得也还行”说着还挤着眼睛抛媚眼。

赵让笑着敷衍过去，刘也假装生气打着手语让他不要理会。然后又笑出来。好像小赵让有某种魔力似的，刘也开始慢慢变得活泼起来，青春真好啊，潇洒也真好。

慢慢的刘也和赵让越来越熟络。  
自从那次事故之后，刘也的世界变得沉寂又封闭，他的世界里只剩下了一个高嘉朗，现在就这个么一个神奇的海绵宝宝，也挤了进来，他开始和赵让分享他的生活和心情。

那些被学生欺负的委屈，他听不到音乐，只能靠打节拍跳舞，那些艰难的日子，那些狼狈和汗水，他曾经喜欢的东西，他现在想要去尝试的东西。赵让只是默默听着，不觉间，也像个大人了。

“刘也老师，你就是这个耳朵是一直听不到吗”赵让比着手语。  
刘也发愣，他沉默了一会儿摇摇头，  
“啊对不起如果你不想说就算了，是我突兀了”  
“对不起”  
刘也拍拍赵让脑袋，又摇摇头。

然后刘也比划着“我耳朵是因为一场意外”  
“那老师你嗓子呢”  
“我想说”

“可我说不出来了”

刘也，你相信奇迹吗，你相信魔法吗。我该说些什么呢，你才会相信。

“也哥，你知道吗，其实我会魔法。”

刘也点点头，认真又肯定。

这是高嘉朗第二次来刘也舞蹈室，刘也几年前来应聘的时候一起来过，然后刘也就再也不准他来了，就算他开玩笑到：你是不是在舞蹈室藏了奸夫呀，刘也也只是捶捶他，不说其他话。

他问了前台的人，找到刘也的教室，偷偷摸摸趴在门口，想看一看他的男朋友。

“嘿，你是谁啊，看什么啊”  
背后传来一个男生的声音，高嘉朗转过头刚想让他小声点，却愣住了。

那个梦里的男孩，不，那个爆炸现场的男孩，那个让他无数次后悔选择的男孩，就这样站在他面前，傻笑着拍着他的肩膀。

赵让带点疑惑“这位朋友，怎么了吗”

“哦哦没事”高嘉朗拍拍赵让，转身离开，他回头，看到，赵让傻笑着奔向刘也。而刘也的脸上，那是他好久没有看到过的笑容。他狼狈的跑出去，脑子里一遍又一遍都是赵让的脸，和那场事故。

列车脱轨引发一节车厢爆炸，从而导致周围车厢失火，高嘉朗当时去了餐车，当他能站起来就拼命往大火中心跑去，因为刘也还在那里，几车厢乘客的往外跑，拥堵，推让。

他却要逆向而行，因为刘也还在那儿，他没有看到刘也跑出来，那他一定还在里面，就快要到他们坐的那一截车厢时，变故发生了，一个少年被迸溅的燃烧的材料伤了眼睛，他站不起来，看不到，趴在地上，手和脚被好多乘客踩踏，少年哭喊着，却没人理他，高嘉朗推开人去扶他，他却站不起来，才发现他两个脚都肿得老高，手腕也折了，那一瞬间，高嘉朗当机立断背着少年往有出口车厢赶。  
他一边背着少年，一边在心里默念：没事的，没事的，没事的……  
等送到列车外，高嘉朗立马放下他，再往车厢里赶。  
然而他看到的却是满头都是血的刘也，被人扛着出来。

怎么会这么巧呢，那个双眼受伤的少年，怎么会在这里出现呢，过去五年了啊，为什么他会在刘也身边呢。

那些一幕幕的场景在高嘉朗脑海里挥之不去，刘也前额的血，双耳的血，喉咙管的血，像海潮般涌来，他感觉快要窒息，那个抱着奄奄一息的刘也快要发疯的人，跟着上了救护车，发现自己胸前也被烧伤一片却丝毫感觉不到痛的他，刘也失聪，从还能发出一点点声音到最后完全不再开口感觉要奔溃的他，他记得，那次是他俩一起去参加歌唱比赛决赛。

刘也的世界里失去了声音，他也失去了。

【如果失去了太阳，无论白天黑夜都不会再有光亮。】

刘也回到家的时候，屋里一片漆黑，这是从来没有过的，高嘉朗总是回完美的在他之前到家，煮好饭，等他。他脱了鞋往屋内走去，哪里都没有，打电话，也没有人接。

刘也：高嘉朗，你在哪里。  
刘也：你怎么啦，也不煮饭。  
刘也：我好饿了，你还不回来。  
刘也：你是不是去外面偷吃了。  
刘也：再不回来你就别想回来了。

每一条信息都像石沉大海，杳无音信。

他开始慌了，高嘉朗从来不在他面前流露脆弱的一面，从来不会这么长时间的不联系，他总是在那里，带着爱意守着他，守着又聋又哑的他。

刘也跑了很多地方去找高嘉朗，那些事故之前去过的地方，很多充满了回忆，却再也没有去过的地方，他们一起唱歌的地方，一起练舞的地方，曾经偷偷做爱的地方，刘也感觉体力在慢慢抽离，他今天本就太累了，没有吃晚饭，加上之前后遗症，他感觉自己的脚步都有点虚。

等刘也找到高嘉朗的时候，不知道他一个人喝了多少酒，满地的啤酒罐。

月光依旧温柔，照在高嘉朗的侧脸上。

“对不起……”高嘉朗就这么开口，对着刘也的目光，他眼里浸满了泪水，像是自言自语，不管不顾刘也听不到听得到“对不起”  
“明明你的梦想是做一名歌手来着啊”

“那时候你已经被录取了啊”

“我明明可以的，我可以救你的”  
“我……为什么呢，为什么呢……”  
“刘也……你为什么不恨我呢”

刘也瞪着一双红眼，愤怒又委屈，他听不到这个男人的自白，虽然他猜得到，这么一个直肠子的人，为什么要憋这么多东西，他很想开口吼道：高嘉朗，你别说了！可是他还是咬着牙拿出手机来。

“我从来从来从来没有怪过你”手机屏幕在黑暗里昏暗模糊，高嘉朗看不分明。  
我只是怪我自己不能保护好自己，你明明做了正确的选择却要一直活在痛苦之中，刘也想开口，却发不出声音，他的嗓子像沙漠里干涸的河道，从枯掉那一天起，就再也无法丰盈起来了。  
“我爱你” 刘也打出最后三个字，然后再也没有力气了，他身体一软，高嘉朗急忙跑上前接住他，让他晕倒在怀里。  
高嘉朗低着头，目光随着手机屏幕闪烁。

刘也和高嘉朗的开始是一部简单俗气的青春偶像片，高嘉朗死缠烂打，刘也敏感又多疑。  
那个年代同性恋还不怎么上得台面，可是高嘉朗就是高嘉朗啊，走到哪里都是天不怕地不怕的孩子头，他做的一切都是那么理所当然。  
全校学生都在心里默认：高嘉朗能追到刘也，我都考起清华北大了。

然而高嘉朗追到了刘也，他们也都没考起清华北大。

他们的第一次发生在高嘉朗校外的出租屋，以刘也揍着高嘉朗开始，以高嘉朗把刘也干得说不出话来结束。

他们和所有情侣一样，有过热烈的甜蜜，有过激烈的争吵，一起走过很多地方，做过很多事，有相类似的兴趣爱好，理想。

刘也从来不提未来，高嘉朗却把所有未来都规划上了刘也。  
然而未来的所有计划在那一天戛然而止。

“我们……分……手吧”刘也醒来的第一句话，沙哑的嗓子好像锈了几十年的齿轮，使劲磨转发出钝响。

高嘉朗错愕，然后终于忍不住哭起来。

“你哭得……”  
“好丑”

“高嘉朗。”  
你给我唱最后一首歌吧，虽然我听不到了。

是追随光还是拥抱月亮。

“……我”  
“我……能……说……”  
“是……不是……很难听”  
赵让摇着头，很美，比世上任何都动听。  
“我……听不到……就”  
“慢慢的……不再说了”刘也说得断断续续，又十分认真。  
“可我又……想说了”  
“我想告诉他……我爱他……”

我不想他来看我，看到我又聋又哑狼狈的慌乱样子，我也想做他的一个骄傲的独立的爱人。

赵让望向刘也的眼睛，他有一双很漂亮的眼睛，此刻却更加动人，那里面写着认真写着满满爱意。  
他的头发依旧像火一样燃烧，像他本人一样明艳。

告别了，我的山丹百合。  
我的月光。

那个搭讪的夜晚不是赵让第一次遇见刘也。

赵让的世界里只有黑灰白，从哪一次事故开始。  
从那一天他的世界里，失去了蓝天，红日与一切色彩。

缺少色彩的世界是怎么样的呢，他说  
是冗长乏味枯燥的单调旋律，赵让站在每一天日出开始时，看见灰蒙蒙的一切，好像都不真实。

没有生命没有活力，失去了热情。

赵让在酒吧上班，那是一个光怪陆离五光十色的场所，人们充满激情，在音乐，酒精和各种气氛的渲染下，打了鸡血一样释放自己。  
而对他来说，那只是一堆堆的黑雾，像怪物的后花园，没有生命只有腐败。

失去了色彩，就失去了光。

刘也出现了，光出现了。

刘也一头鲜红的头发，在路口那边暖黄色灯光下，晕染得好像不似凡人，就是那一团火焰飘进了赵让晦暗的世界里。  
那一刻赵让像被人掐住了喉咙，像滚烫的酒精点燃所有的血管，像有人拿着火焰烧上睫毛，疼痛，又闪亮。  
他往那边跑去，却挤不开拥挤的人群，

光离开了。

于是赵让在这个路口等了很多天，他在找他的光。

再次世界里照射进来彩色就是那个很黑的夜里，他激动又忐忑，冲动搭讪了，却把那束光吓一跳。

好像一株山丹百合啊，他。

你问赵让，黑灰白的世界有一道彩色是什么感觉，这不是奇迹，不是魔法吗，是天使吗，就像溺水人眼前的一个救生圈，像高原上的一瓶氧气罐，像冰天雪地里的一束火光，是救赎，是希望，是生命力。  
从见到刘也的第一眼开始。

我追着月亮跑，月亮追着太阳。


End file.
